Gohan's Rage
Gohan's Rage (悟空死す! ラストチャンスは一度だけ, Gokū Shisu! Rasuto Chansu wa Ichido dake; lit. "Goku Dies! There's only One Last Chance") is the fifth episode of the of the anime series Dragon Ball Z. Its original Japanese air date was May 24th, 1989. Its original American air date was October 4th, 1996. Summary Gohan bursts through Raditz's Space Pod, shocking Piccolo and Raditz. Goku tells Gohan to run away, but Gohan is too deeply enraged to make sense of anything. Raditz, reading Gohan's Power Level to be well above his own, begins to panic. Suddenly, Gohan charges at Raditz, with his Leave My Daddy Alone! technique, and hits him in the middle of his chest, leaving him mortally wounded. Gohan runs to his father's side as Raditz staggers to his feet. Goku pleads with Gohan to run, but now he is too scared to run. Raditz reads Gohan's power again: it has substantially dropped to one. Raditz knocks Gohan unconscious, which sends him a few feet away. Raditz approaches Gohan and begins to gather energy to kill him. Raditz reveals that Gohan was the first person to wound him this severely. As Raditz raises his arm for the final blow, Goku wraps himself around Raditz, preventing the attack. He tells Piccolo to try the Special Beam Cannon again, even if it means his own death. Piccolo, without hesitation, begins to gather energy for another Special Beam Cannon. Raditz pleads with his brother to reconsider what he is doing, but Goku only holds on tighter. Piccolo finally gathers enough energy for the technique, and fires it at Raditz. The beam goes directly through both Saiyan brothers. The two fall to the ground fatally wounded. Piccolo approaches Raditz who says that Goku foolishly sacrificed his life. Piccolo tells Raditz about the Dragon Balls and that they can grant any wish, which includes bringing the dead back to life, but Raditz secretly relays the message to his two partners in deep space. Raditz tells them that these two are far stronger than him, and that they will arrive in one year. Raditz laughs maniacally, and Piccolo finally puts him out of his misery. In deep space, Raditz's partners, Vegeta and Nappa, pick up Raditz's signal and learn of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta decides to wish for eternal life, so they get into their Space Pod, and head for Earth. Meanwhile, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Krillin arrive just in time to bid Goku farewell. Goku's body begins to vanish, which Piccolo states was Kami's doing, while everyone is left to mourn his death and prepare for the approaching threat. Battles *Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo vs. Raditz Trivia *In the English dub, Gohan's Power Level while enraged was read by Raditz to be 1,370 and still rising while in the manga and Japanese dub it is stated to be 1,307. This is fixed in Dragon Ball Z Kai where Raditz states it to be 1,307. *This episode marks the debut appearance of Vegeta and Nappa in the anime. They are shown in colors quite different from their later ones, especially Vegeta. This is because Toei guessed their colors, as the corresponding Manga volume was not in color. Vegeta's case is corrected in the Dragon Ball Kai version of this episode. Nappa's was not, though it is possible he owns more than one suit of armor. *This episode marks the first time the term Super Saiyan has been mentioned. Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z